


It's A Supernatural Life

by MischievousMeh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad, a shit ton of other characters, and why it seems more terrible than it should, kinda former angel! cas, major spn spoilers, there's a reason it's not that detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMeh/pseuds/MischievousMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters ask Castiel to celebrate Christmas with them. </p><p>(( Old fic. Sorry it's so terrible! ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Supernatural Life

Castiel sat at a table in a state of confusion. "Dean. Why is it you would like me to celebrate this holiday with you?" He asked awkwardly.

  
Sam had recovered from the trials, and Dean had called Castiel and asked him to come to the bunker on urgent matters. When he arrived, he was greeted by the Winchesters and had been requested to spend Christmas with them. Yes, he was human, but he didn't fully understand human holidays just yet. He knew Christmas was to give gifts and celebrate the birth of Christ, but why did the Winchesters celebrate it?

  
"Oh, c'mon, Cas! It'll be fun!" Dean grinned, wrapping an arm around his neck and shaking him slightly in a playful manner. "Besides, you're human now. Might as well celebrate the holiday." Sam added,watching them happily. Cas smiled warmly. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. The bunker was warded from angels, and so was he. Kevin walked in, an exhausted look on his face. "Oh, hey, Cas. You're here." He yawned. Even he seemed to be in a pleasant mood.

  
"Hell, even Crowley's celebrating!" The elder Winchester had motioned to Crowley, who was sitting in the corner of the room. A smirk was plastered upon the former demon's face. "That I am, boys."

  
"...Fine. I will celebrate with you." Cas' reply sent the bunker into cheers and claps. "But...I have nothing to give you..." He murmured. He looked down in disappointment. He knew the brothers had a love for gifts. "Whatever, man. You've given us enough. Like, raising me from perdition wasn't enough? Rebelling against Heaven? Damn it, Cas. We don't need gifts. We want you here." A smile and blue eyes lit up as Castiel looked up at Dean. He ruffled Cas' hair, before turning to Sam. "Well, let's get cooking! Christmas is tomorrow, and we need to start preparing the food tonight!"

  
When the morning had begun, Castiel rolled out of bed. He dressed himself, unaware that Dean was behind him watching from the hall. He had been allowed to stay in a guest room over the night, and was slightly excited. His first Christmas would be with the Winchesters, a former demon, and a prophet. A grin lit up his face. He continued dressing himself, and turned to look at the hunter behind him. "Hello, Dean." He greeted. "Hey, Cas! C'mon, everyone's waiting!" Castiel nodded, following Dean.

  
The kitchen table was filled to the brim with plates of delicacies. There were several pies, obviously to Dean's request. Around the table sat Sam, Kevin, and Crowley, all waiting for Dean and Castiel. A smile lit up Dean's face. "Well? Let's eat!" Cas was seated,the group beginning to share stories and eat pies. Halfway through this, a knock came at the door. "Sammy, get that, will 'ya?" Dean had asked, too busy to really care. When Sam went to answer the door, it was knocked down instead. Above the now fallen door stood Gabriel in a Santa hat. "Heya, guys! I brought presents!" Gabriel came in, sitting down on the couch. When everyone looked at him in confusion, he pointed to the door.

  
And in the doorway stood Bobby, Charlie, Adam, John, and Mary. Castiel had looked at them as if he'd seen a ghost. The Winchesters weren't suspicious for some reason. They instead greeted them, exchanging hugs. Cas cocked his head to the side. _What was going on?_ Gabriel appeared beside him. "That's not all!" He wrapped an arm around his younger brother's neck, much like Dean had before. This earned an envious glare from Dean himself, who said nothing. A voice came from outside. "Heeeey, boys!" Ellen emerged from a foggy cloud outside, Jo, Ash, and other loved ones following her.  
  
"Dean." Castiel had tried to get Dean's attention, but to no avail. Everything was so...out of place. _How are they here?_ _How are they all getting along so well?_ There were no arguments. No one even questioned it. Eventually, he too, succumbed to not questioning it. He found himself being remotely happy. After a lot of chairs being moved in around the table in a crowded manner (Castiel didn't even know they had this many chairs in the bunker), everyone was laughing and telling stories. Balthazar told of how Celine Dion got famous, and of course, everyone laughed at his misfortune. Gabriel told how he had been mistaken for Loki far too many times, and the good sides to using a Norse God's name. Bobby told about he met Ellen, Jo, and Ash in Heaven. Crowley talked about ruling Hell, and all he had to put up with, both human and demon-wise. John told about how he emerged from Hell, recalling the story of saving his sons as they killed Azazel. Adam told the story of how Michael and Lucifer fought in the Cage, and how badly he was injured, but managed to make it here.

They told how they all had to make it here. To the Winchesters and Castiel.

  
And for once, Castiel was happy. He had never known what they had all been through completely. He felt enlightened. And he only felt himself questioning again when Gabriel winked and everything went to black.  
  
Castiel's eyes shot open. He remembered where he was - in the bunker. He realized he was in a bed, and beside him was Dean, who had snuggled himself against Cas' chest. And then he remembered.

  
Kevin is dead. Sam might die, too. Ezekiel had never possessed Sam. Crowley was still a demon. He was an angel again. Balthazar and Gabriel were long gone. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, and the rest of the Winchesters were in Heaven, save for John. He remembered just how bad things were at the moment. How Metatron was plotting something. And how Gadreel had been working with him.

  
He realized it was nothing but a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh  
> I didn't change anything on this except the typos.  
> Thanks for the read anyway! O v O


End file.
